Before The Ball
by Fire Frog
Summary: A prequel to the video version of CATS. Mister Mistoffelees perfects his magic, the Rum Tum Tugger thieves some cream, the how on Mungojerrie n Rumpelteazer escaping Macavity and more! It starts with a thimble being hunted and kittens counted. Includes how Mister Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger become friends. Part 1 'On With The Ball'. Beware Australian spelling.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't, don't let him forget me, Deuteronomy."

"I won't," the Jellicle leader assured her.

"And don't let Bustopher keep over feeding him. Jellicle cats might be rollie polly, but if he keeps on my poor lad will be rodgy podgy!"

The elder cat smiled and gave his assurances. The tuxedo Queen closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"I have never been more certain, Majestica. The songs are beginning, come – it is time." And he gathered her carefully up and took her to where the other cats waited sadly to make their goodbyes.

….

"What's that you are playing with, Mister Mistoffelees?" the ginger Tom called Skimbleshanks asked, going over to check on the shy kitten playing in the corner.

The black and white tuxedoed kitten opened his paw and a glimmering sparkle danced on his palm.

Skimbleshanks blinked. /Well, what do you know,/ he thought. /A magical cat! How about that?/

….

"We're bored," whined the kits at Jennyanydots knees, their large eyes pleading hopefully for something to do.

"Well now, are you just?" the tubby orange and yellow tortoiseshell cat smiled, and congratulated herself on being prepared. "It just so happens that I was out and about earlier and I lost my thimble!"

At the beloved words the kits smiled, happy to play one of their favourite games – hunt the thimble. All the kits that is, except Mister Mistoffelees. He stood before their caretaker for the day and produced his closed paw from behind his back.

Looking the orange and yellow tortoiseshell in the eyes he opened his paw to reveal … the thimble.

Jennyanydots stared into his dark and mischievous eyes.

"Put it back," she scolded softly. He blinked, she looked down, and the thimble was gone, replaced by a very surprised moth.

"Thank you," she said. Mistoffelees captured and ate the moth.

"All right kittens, see if you can find where the thimble has got to, there will be a reward!" She placed a restraining paw on Mistoffelees shoulder. "You stay."

The other kittens scattered in every direction, while the annoyed Jennyanydots gave the black Tom a lecture on 'being a spoilsport' and how there was 'a time and a place for showing off'. Mister Mistoffelees hung his head and said 'yes Jennyanydots' in all the right places. But she wasn't fooled. He was filled with mischief today and that was that.

"Alonzo!" she called as she spotted the black and white marked Tom prowling by. "Are you off to see your new kittens?" At his proud nod she pushed Mister Mistoffelees forwards and suggested that the younger Tom needed to go with him, to "experience the joy of seeing little ones" which Alonzo rightly guessed meant 'is safely out of my fur, where I won't be tempted to smack him'.

"Let's see if a long walk with no play will teach him not to tweak his elder's tail," Jenny muttered as she hurried off to see how the others were doing.

Alonzo beckoned and the mostly black kitten trotted along besides him. Alonzo was going to see one of his Queens, an ally cat called Jennycole, a dark tabby that had given birth two weeks ago. He was certain that she would not try and injure him, but for insurance he was bringing a large mouse for her which he had slung over his shoulder.

It was a nice warm day and as they went Alonzo got Mistoffelees to tell him what he had done to upset Jennyanydots. Mistoffelees told him, adding that he hadn't tweaked her tail and it was mean of her to say he did.

"Can you move things bigger than a thimble?" Alonzo asked curiously.

"Uh huh, so long as I've seen it before. I can bring just about anything to me. The bigger the thing, the more I have to focus though, so I have to make a circle to focus on, or stuff goes bam. But I moved a huge ball of wool the other day, no problems!"

"Handy," Alonzo commented thoughtfully, and the other cat gave a shy nod.

Soon they came to the alley where Jennycole had her nest and they cautiously approached the fallen woodpile at the end that sheltered the kittens. The Queen first snarled at them, but was soon reassured that it was just her mate. They licked each other affectionately and she ate the mouse he provided with pleasure.

She then moved to one side and allowed them to peek at the kittens. There was a row of seven teeny tabbies, four of them dark, three of them pale. Their tiny little ears were just folds and their eyes were shut tight in sleep.

"Are they really yours, Alonzo?" Mister Mistoffelees asked in awe. The Tom glanced at his Queen and smirked.

"Well, there was some doubt at first," he admitted. The black kit looked over at him, puzzled, then nodded sagely.

"No ruffs," he noted undiplomatically. One of the kits squeaked, and Alonzo puffed out proudly.

"Did you hear that? It said DaDa," he announced.

Mister Mistoffelees and Jennycole glanced at each other. Mistoffelees quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The kittens began to squirm and one opened its little pink mouth wide and mewed pitifully. It was time for another feed and Jennycole shooed the male cats away before settling in to nurse them.

When they had walked almost all the way back to the junkyard Mistoffelees looked over at the older cat and asked,

"Will they be coming to live at the Junkyard?"

Alonzo sighed and shook his head.

"No, I doubt that any of the litter are Jellicle kits. We usually get born one to a Queen, except where there are twins. There is a song that all the kits will be learning for the Jellicle Ball."

And he sang -

"Jellicle cats have cheerful faces,  
Jellicle cats have bright black eyes,  
We like to practice our airs and graces,  
And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise.  
Jellicle cats develop slowly,  
Jellicle cats are not too big,  
Jellicle cats are rollie poly,  
We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig."

Alonzo's voice was a pleasant baritone and Mistoffelees clapped his paws in delight.

"That is only a part of the song," Alonzo told him, pleased at the young Toms appreciation. "But the part you need to know now is that Jellicle cats develop slowly. It takes a whole year for us to grow into adults, while other cats take only five months. Sometimes a Jellicle will be born with other littermates, but they are so much slower to develop that they can get abandoned by their mothers. That's why we bring them to the Junkyard, so all the Jellicles can help bring them up. You guys need extra watching!"

He reached out and ruffled the tuxedo Tom's fur. Mister Mistoffelees smiled and planned in his head how he would tell all the other kits what he had learnt. And he'd have to tell them that a Queen could have a whole seven kittens at once! "All those kits are yours, that's amazing," he told the tall black and white Tom.

"What you did with Jennyanydots thimble was amazing too," Alonzo generously admitted. "Even if it was a little rude. She should have forgiven you by now, why not run over and see?" They had reached their destination and Mistoffelees bounded away to re-join his friends.

Alonzo watched him then paused to lick his chest fur. /That kitten is going to go far,/ he thought to himself. Then he went in search of Munkustrap, he had some information their leader probably needed to hear about.

….


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you steal for Macavity?" Tumble boldly asked one of the young ginger, calico cats that had been brought into the yard by the large tuxedoed Bustopher Jones. Both of them, a brother and sister with nearly identical markings, glanced at each other and shrugged.

The red tabby Admetus and his kitten charges for the day; white and brown Tumblebrutus and all white Victoria, had come over to investigate when the two had arrived and were now peppering them with questions, curious as to why these famous Macavity hench-cats were at their junkyard looking so worn down and sad.

The young Queen, called Rumpelteazer, had on an old necklace that she fiddled with nervously, her brother Mungojerrie leaning over to lick her shoulder reassuringly every now and then.

"We stoled some food, is all," she told them. "Them hench-cats have a huge appetite an' me 'n' Jerrie was run offa our paws."

"Was it hard work?" asked Victoria, pulling nervously at her own pink sparkly collar.

Rumpelteazer nodded, she'd been exhausted from having to constantly carry food back and forth to Macavity's lair. The siblings had used to think cat-burgling was fun, but Macavity had driven them hard, and punished failure with pain and humiliation.

"Are you joining our tribe?" Admetus asked, flicking back the white stripe in the middle of his brow to look at them better. New tribe members would be welcome, as far as he was concerned.

"They're decidin' in there," Mungojerrie gestured to where the Protector spent his days when not on duty.

"Never fear," Bustopher Jones was telling the silver tabby Munkustrap as they exited the Tom's den. "My arrangement is entirely legitimate. The kitchens will supply him with their leftovers and the kits will be left alone. Macavity prides himself in doing highly visible, open and above board business, it helps miss-direct others from his more nefarious deeds."

Munkustrap nodded, then moved over to regard the young Queen and Tom that Bustopher had arranged freedom for from Macavity. They were two very lucky cats.

"Welcome, Jellicles. Stay here tonight and meet your new tribe members, you will be free to return to your human home tomorrow, with myself and Bustopher there to double check that there are no spies or other hench-cats lying in wait. Please, feel free to come and see us whenever you like, we are family now. "

The two young cats nodded thankfully, and followed Munkustrap as he led them away to meet the others. Bustopher excused himself and went in search of a particular black and white Tom kitten.

..

"Mistoffelees, there you are my lad!" Bustopher called, finding him with the brown and grey patched Pouncival trying to catch each other's tails. The kits rolled apart and Bustopher gave them a stern look until they straitened themselves up and stood at attention for him.

Mistophelees little white face and Pouncivals, which had a streak of brown that ran across from his left temple to over his left eye, looked as stern and foreboding as young kittens could be. Bustopher laughed inside, this was a game he liked to play with them, giving each a piece of dried fish when they passed inspection.

"Come now Mister Mistoffelees, it is time for you to go and talk with Old Deuteronomy again. I hear he has an excellent story to tell you about the pharaohs."

Mistoffelees trotted besides him excitedly as they started off on the long walk to see the Jellicle leader.

"Bye!" he called to his friend as he went. Pouncival just crossed his arms, screwed up his freckled nose and went 'humph!'

A young Tom, the ginger and white Plato, saw him and wandered over to see what the problem was.

"Why does Mistoffelees get to see Old Deuteronomy all the time? Me an' the other kits hardly see him at all, and it's not fair!" Pouncival whined.

The young Tom considered his complaint and sat down beside him. "Mistoffelees has really strong magical powers, Pouncival. The last cat who had them was asked to go and talk to Old Deuteronomy, to listen to his stories and learn from his wisdom, but he decided he wanted to stay at the yard and play tricks on the tribe. Do you know who that cat turned out to be?"

"Macavity?" Pouncival said uncertainly. Plato nodded and reached out and ruffled his head fur.

"Macavity," he agreed and looked after where the two tuxedo Toms, one big and one small, had left. "Mistoffelees isn't just hearing stories. He's learning things, important things. And he has to go listen to lectures from Tantomile and Coricopat as well. Don't be too jealous of him, okay?"

Pouncival rubbed vigorously at the side of his freckled nose and scrunched up his face, feeling a little bit mean for having got envious of his playmate earlier. "Okay Plato. Will you play with me?"

The other Tom considered, he was a Tomcat now, after all. But he was still a young one, so he reached out lightning quick and tapped Pouncival on the shoulder. "You're it!" he yelled, before leaping up and bounding away. With an indignant (and delighted!) squeak, Pouncival ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tugger ran as fast as he could in pursuit of the house cat that had dared to venture into his garden. His Garden! The cheek! Okay, so Nipperknot was in season and had been calling all the Toms to her side, but there was no need for that Tom to go ambling like a love struck fool through his rose bushes!

"YEOWWL!" came the cry from behind him and Tugger knew that Nipperknot had chosen who would be her Tom for the evening. Damn, he'd hoped to…well.

Even worse, that trespassing Tom had got away so he, the good looking black cat with leopard spots on his chest and limbs and a heavy wild mane was left with an empty evening of nothing but regrets.

Looking about despondently for something to do, he noticed Bustopher Jones walking down the street, with little Mister Mistoffelees trotting by his side. The younger tuxedo cat was struggling under the weight of a large turkey leg. The leg was partially eaten, but still quite heavy for the smaller Tom.

"I know the others don't like him well," Bustopher was saying, "but he eats regularly at one of my clubs and has never done wrong by me."

The big tuxedo cat and the little one looked quite comical walking together, especially with the addition of the turkey leg. Tugger wondered where they were off to.

"Talking about me again?" asked the large Maine Coon, sliding up to them and falling in step besides Bustopher.

"No, dear boy, about Macavity. We saw him just a way back and he gave us a salute. The kit here hadn't seen him before and was wondering who he was. Apparently he made his fur tingle." He paused and gave Tugger a stern look. "Not that kind of tingle, sir."

Justly chastened Tugger looked over at Mistoffelees, who was going a little cross eyed trying to carry his prize.

"Where are you taking that thing anyway, why not just eat it here?"

"Ah," said Bustopher. "He has a plan. Some sort of rescue mission, he says. I personally think he's up to a bit of mischief myself." Bustopher gave the younger cat a loving look. It was quite likely that Mistoffelees was his son, although you could never be sure about such things. His mother had been fond of black and white Toms in general, though he and she had been close for some time. Her death had greatly saddened him.

"Whatever it may be, I must be going, there's a new chef at Boodle's that I am dying to put to the test. Why not go along and see what the kit is up to? Toodle pip!"

And he wandered off, spoon swinging in counterpoint to his luxurious tail. Tugger glanced at Mistoffelees, noted his displeased look and determined that he just _had_ to tag along with the magical kitten tonight.

Mistoffelees sighed and started walking towards one of the side alleys, Tugger slinking along at his side. Okay, he was supposed to have adult supervision when he left the junkyard, but did it have to be the Rum Tum Tugger?

Eventually he got to the fence he wanted and began climbing the pile of empty paint tins and boxes that had built up on one side.

Tugger watched him pull the turkey leg up with difficulty and resolutely didn't offer to help. It was probably character building for the kit to do it himself. And Tugger was feeling lazy.

Not quite lazy enough not to scrabble to the top of the fence when Mistoffelees eventually made it up there, to see what would happen next.

Mistoffelees put the leg down and balanced it on the edge of the fence, licking carefully at his chest where turkey grease had stained it. On the other side of the fence two pollicles were kept and at the sight of the resting cats they went off their heads with barking.

The pollicles howled and leapt, jaws snapping and drool dripping, desperate for a piece of cat to nibble. However they were more than willing to be diverted when Mistoffelees carelessly let the turkey leg fall with a soft cry of "Presto."

Both pollicles went for the prize, then found that the other was getting in their way. A savage dog fight broke out. From across the yard a voice called "You can come out now." It took Tugger several seconds to figure out it was the voice of Mistoffelees, being thrown onto the other side of the yard, a trick the youngster used to bamboozle tribe mates and humans alike.

Next to the yard was a rundown house and from under it two young cats came streaking out. They leapt over the far fence, their claws scrabbling frantically on the wood before disappearing with flicks of their terrified tails.

"That was clever," said Tugger. "Not to mention kind."

Mistoffelees glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I like to help," he admitted softly.

"Really?" asked the Rum Tum Tugger, suddenly attentive. "How do you feel about uncovering mysteries?"

With a tiny smile Mistoffelees turned to him, his eyes lit up with interest.

….


	4. Chapter 4

The Rum Tum Tugger peered into the crack in the wall with intense interest.

"Well, what's in there?" he asked impatiently.

There was a pause and the sound of snuffling, then a small sneeze.

"Well, cockroaches sleep here in the day, and a mouse was exploring some months ago," came Mister Mistoffelees reply, his voice echoing slightly. "And there is dust. Lots of dust."

Rum Tum Tugger put his eye to the crack and strained to see into the darkness. The hole in the wall of his home had been irritating him hugely ever since he discovered it while exploring the attic. It had been too tiny for him to squeeze into to investigate properly, and unable to stand the curiosity he had taken his chance to persuade the smaller and more nimble Mister Mistoffelees to do it for him.

"Oh," said the magical cat from inside the hole, and the Rum Tum Tugger's ears pricked up.

"What, what is it? Can you tell me?" but the tuxedo cat didn't reply. Tugger pressed his face harder against the crack, willing himself smaller so he could go in and look for himself. The not knowing was killing him and the fur on his back lifted as he began to prance his back legs with impatience. What was taking him so long?

"Nothing," said Mistoffelees right by his shoulder. "Just another way out."

Alarmed, Tugger leapt into the air, landing with fur raised, ready to defend himself with tooth and claw. In reaction Mistoffelees arched his back and fluffed up his tail. The two Toms stood facing each other nervously.

Then Tugger relaxed, walked a little away and began industriously cleaning his toes. Mistoffelees did the same, tasting dust and cockroaches. When he felt he had regained his dignity Rum Tum Tugger walked over and touched his nose to Mistoffelees shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Mistoffelees smiled a secret cat smile and walked to the attic window, where he jumped up and paused dramatically against the moonlight. "It was my pleasure," he said, and disappeared into the night.

/Hmmm,/ thought Tugger, and followed him.

….

The Rum Tum Tugger continued nosing about in the attic later next day, exploring all the places he shouldn't. As he pried behind an old fire screen he noticed a trunk that had been left partly ajar. He nudged it open and found all sorts of things that smelled strongly of his hairy faced human. The smell was old though, and the trunk long undisturbed.

One of the boxes inside caught his eye, it had a picture of a human pulling a rabbit out of a hat and creating lightning from a stick in his hand. Mister Mistoffelees could do magic, and this, said the box lid, was a ' _Magicians Magic Show And Handbook_.'

Wow. He had to get that magical kit back here to find out how it worked!

….


	5. Chapter 5

"More sparkles," demanded the Rum Tum Tugger.

"That's what you always say," Mister Mistoffelees grumbled. He had been coming to the attic for ages now, learning things from the Magicians handbook and keeping Tugger amused.

It didn't hurt to entertain the other cat, and besides the weather outside was cold and chilly, the attic was nice and warm and the magic fascinated them both. But practising took concentration and that came hard to such a young cat.

"Time for a break," Tugger declared, hearing the rebellious note in the kits voice. He began to strut towards the stairs, ruffling the kits head fur as he went.

"Ugh," groused Mistoffelees, dropping the card pack he'd been practicing with. Just when things were getting interesting Tugger would get bored and want to do something else.

He _had_ been getting a bit annoyed at this trick though. So he scampered down after the Rum Tum Tugger and joined him in the kitchen where two bowls of milk sat waiting for them.

"Why two bowls?" asked Mistoffelees, poking his nose into one and lapping up busily. The humans in the kitchen came to stand around and watch for some reason, which made the small cat flatten his ears and crouch lower. He didn't stop lapping up the milk however.

Tugger paused from his own bowl and licked at his whiskers, staring at the humans for a bit with disinterest. They were his humans and their antics had long since stopped worrying him.

"They think you live here now," he told Mistoffelees. The younger cat finished his milk, then went to Tuggers bowl and started lapping up that as well. The adult cat gave him a fond look – he remembered being that hungry when he was a kit too.

"Eh," Mistoffelees backed around the bowl as a human stretched out its giant hand to try and pat him. He kept lapping the milk as he backed away. "And why is it calling me Florence? That's a girl's name."

"No idea," the Tugger said, leaning over to lick some milk droplets from Mistoffelees cheek.

"Let's go, they're creeping me out." Mistoffelees complained, having finished the milk.

"Okay," Tugger first went round and rubbed himself against the legs of the humans, to mark them as his. Then they went back upstairs where Mistoffelees practiced and the larger cat lay on his side and gave suggestions, sometimes good, sometimes annoying, but always encouraging. Outside snow began to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Take your medicine," Jellylorum, the thin yellow calico Queen, flicked her ear at the dark mackerel pattern tortoiseshell kitten Electra. She was annoyed at the kittens continued refusal to swallow down the medicine for her cough that she had thoughtfully coated a nice plump mouse in.

"Don't wanna," Electra whined for the thousandth time, turning away her head.

"Would you do it for Tugger?" Tugger asked with a leer. Electra considered, but turned her head away again. Still that bit too young to fall for the Tuggers charms. Hmph. Tugger reached over and poked Mister Mistoffelees, who had been watching the struggle with glee. Tugger frowned at him and Mistoffelees sighed, getting up and motioning for the mouse.

Jellylorum gave the male kit an odd look, but handed the medicine mouse over. Instead of feeding it to Electra however, he made a few passes of his paw and it disappear. Jellylorum went to protest, but Tugger grabbed her elbow and held her back, giving a knowing wink as he did so.

Mistoffelees cupped his paws, concentrated - and another mouse appeared, this one coated in fish paste. He offered it to Electra. Quick as a wink the little kit stuffed it in her mouth, then made a pained face. Chewing vigorously she gave Mistoffelees a betrayed look, then swallowed the mouse.

"No fair – you swapped it back!" she complained.

"Presto," said Mistoffelees. Tugger laughed hard at the look on Jellylorum and Electra's faces, then pulled Mistoffelees away before the kitten could take any retribution on her betrayer. Queen kittens were sooo cute, but they could be mean also!

"Come on, you should really have a costume when you do tricks, to warn a cat when they are coming. Let's go look at the clothes heap."

"Um," said Mistoffelees, and Tugger turned to find himself towing a total stranger. He yelped and leapt backwards. Where was his friend?

"Don't you like it?" Mistoffelees asked sadly. He'd been working on a transformation to his fur all week and had hoped the other cat would think it cool. Tuggers eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth hung open a little.

He let his gaze roam over the now sleek fur, the compact body, the twinkle of … what was that, starlight? It couldn't be common old glitter, and if they were gems them Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer would have to have been at work for months to have gathered them … his mind was blathering.

"That is _amazing_!" Tugger finally announced, doing a little dance of excitement. "Needs more sparkles, but still amazing! Oh, wait till they see you at the Jellicle Ball! Munk is gonna go nuts!"

"Is that a good thing?" Mistoffelees asked, concerned, as he ran a hand down his magically smoothed fur. He wanted his dance to impress Old Deuteronomy so he could go to the Heaviside Layer and find out what was up there. Maybe even see his mother. He didn't want to annoy Munkustrap, the Jellicle Protector.

"It'll be great," the Rum Tum Tugger assured him, knowing Mistoffelees plan to impress his brother and get sent above, and not really wanting him to go. He slung his arm around the Tom kits shoulders and started walking. "But definitely more sparkles, and I'm not kidding on that one."

"Tugger, you _always_ say that!" Mistoffelees sighed. But he smiled just the same.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did I want more girls in the tribe?" asked Jellylorum of the surrounding Junkyard, as Exotica and Electra argued about which was the nicer coat – smooth or fluffy.

Exotica was the sleek dark point chocolate Abyssinian cousin of Cassandra, and Electra the fluffy dark brown, ginger and black Mackerel pattern Tortoiseshell daughter of Gilbert. Both types of fur were beginning to get more than a little ruffled as the argument went on.

Meanwhile Jennyanydots's daughter Etcetera and Skimbles daughter Jemima argued about which of them the Rum Tum Tugger liked best.

Jemima claimed that she had a spiked collar like Tugger did, so she was the favourite, while Etcetera had been his fan for longer, so thought she was loved more. Things were becoming heated and the older Queen's one white ear had begun to flick back and forth in agitation as she listened.

The boy kittens were off exploring, inventing things to dance about and seeing which of them could do the highest leaps. The girls however were just hanging about and squabbling.

Jellylorum was getting ready to scream when Munkustrap walked into view and she called out, a tinge of desperation in her voice. "Oh look girls, it's our story teller!"

As if attached to strings the kits heads turned and sighted on their prey – the Jellicle Protector. The silver tabby froze, and as he was swamped by excited girl kittens he gave Jellylorum a look that promised retribution. But she was already on her way to Jennyanydots for a well-deserved drink and a gossip.

….

"Where have you been?" Alonzo asked Munkustap when he eventually escaped the kittens and got to meet up with his friend.

"Do not ask," the silver tabby replied, collapsing into the moon-shadow cast by an old stove. "Let's just say it started with sorting out one of the Rum Tum Tuggers trespassing spats and ended with hours of torture by the yards Queen kittens. I am done!"

"Ah, the heady life of a protector. We must be mad." Alonzo rested his head on a paw after he leapt up to lounge gracefully atop the stove.

"Moon mad," Munkustrap agreed with his friend. "How did you go watching that stranger on the border?"

Alonzo scratched thoughtfully at a flea, then settled again with a dismissive sniff. "There was magic in the cat, as the twins said, but he left without any exploration onto our territory. Coricopat never said why they wanted him watched, only that there would be a stranger, and there was one."

"Hmm, unhelpful. Their gift is … flawed," Munkustrap noted. "They have just enough _sight_ to hint, not enough to reveal. Must be maddening."

"They like being as they are," Alonzo pointed out. "And at least they can do something productive with their talents. Little Mistoffelees can only do tricks and create sparkles. Great for entertaining a cat, but not really useful."

Munkustrap smiled at his friend, the magical kitten had both charmed and worried Alonzo since they had met. An uneasy mix.

"He may surprise us yet, 'Lonzo. Only time will tell."


	8. Chapter 8

"Tugger?" Mister Mistoffelees said, poking the larger cat to see if he was awake yet. It was only just nearing twilight, so the chances were that he was not.

"Merr?" the Main Coon replied from a sprawl on his favourite junkyard car roof.

"I think we should go for a walk."

"Wha?" Tugger slurred with his eyes closed. "i'still a bit of daylight. Could be things about. Big things, go woof."

"I've got a feeling." The kit looked uneasily away to the area of the junkyard that led to the open ground, and the river that ran along one side. He could feel the water calling him. "We need to go to the bridge." The feeling began to intensify and he pawed the ground in distress. "Please?"

Tugger opened an eye in reaction to the tension in Mistoffelees voice and dragged himself to his feet. "To the bridge?" he asked resignedly. Mistoffelees nodded. "Okay, but we're taking the road, not going over the field. I hate the country."

Mistoffelees consider pointing out that four empty, marshy allotments with a bit of river and a copse of trees didn't count as 'the country', but as the Rum Tum Tugger was going where he wanted he kept silent.

With rapid steps Mistoffelees led the way, Tugger loping behind him, aiming to look like he wasn't trying to keep up. As the sun descended a chill grew in the air and crickets sang an early chorus, eager to be on with the nightly activities.

They soon came to the bridge and stopped, hunching down. A human was there, dropping something over the side. Whatever it was screamed like a cat in pain, until it hit the water with a loud splash. Next the human picked up a sack, which was also tossed over the side. Job done they then turned and casually strolled away.

The two cats ran past the bridge and down to the muddy river bank, where Mistoffelees was horrified to see a cat swimming desperately for the shore.

"That's Jennycole, she had Alonzo's kits!" he cried in distress.

"Then it's his kits that are in that sack," growled the Rum Tum Tugger, moving towards the water to help Jennycole. The bag with the kits was still floating, but was moving rapidly out of sight.

"Tugger, no, help me!" Mister Mistoffelees begged, his mind working fast. "I can rescue them, but I need something to concentrate my magic on, a circle, a bucket…," the magical kit looked up and down the shore, frantically hoping something would catch his eye. "There's nothing!" he wailed.

"Wait," Tugger had seen something … yes! He grabbed the old top hat that was half buried under dried grass and pulled it over.

"This do?"

The answer was yes, because Mistoffelees held his paw over the hats opening and began to concentrate, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. This had to work!

Fascinated, and not sure anything was going to happen, Tugger watched as a magical wave ran down the kittens body. His fur smoothed, inky blackness swamped the kittens white patches except for his chest fur and face, and he began to sparkle.

Even though the Rum Tum Tugger had seen the end results of this magical change before, it was weird to see it taking place and his own fur begin to prickle. It finally sunk in that the costume change that he and Mistoffelees had worked on for his performance wasn't just a trick. There was real magic coating his friends skin.

Just then he noticed that Jennycole had made it to the shore and was standing, looking forlornly out at the water. She was making little chirrup noises of distress and patting at the river's edge, as if about to go back in after her kittens.

Now certain that something magical was happening in the hat he went to get her, leading her away from the river over to where Mistoffelees was crouching. Very carefully the younger cat had begun tipping a wet kitten into his paw. Jennycole gasped, then ran to scoop the kitten up.

Reaching in and using a guiding paw, the black cat pulled free another six kittens from the battered hat. Jennycole immediately held them close and started licking them dry.

The hat stood empty and the little family reunited.

"That was marvellous," purred the Rum Tum Tugger, his voice full of awe.

Mistoffelees blinked at him and gave a small grin. After giving Mistoffelees shoulder a nudge of support, Tugger started grooming Jennycole, knowing if she was dry it would help the kits, and after a second Mistoffelees helped too.

It was dark by the time Tugger looked up from his task. The Queen was tiredly nursing her kits, but his magical black friend had curled into a ball and fallen asleep. Tugger had only watched and encouraged in the drama, but he too felt exhausted from all the excitement. Still, with the coming of night they needed to get to some kind of shelter soon.

He decided to let them all be for a while longer and simply stood guard over them. It felt strange, to be responsible for the safety of the others. He didn't particularly like the role, and tensed at every strange or new noise.

Not long into his vigil he was approached by three running cats, a frantic Alonzo sliding to a stop before him, followed by the mystic twins Tantomile and Coricopat. They had sensed _what_ was happening but not _where_ and had summoned the kittens' father to help search.

"You rescued them," Alonzo gasped, amazed.

"Not me just, pretty boy," the Rum Tum Tugger replied coolly, adjusting his ruff with a touch of pride. "Our sleeping beauty over there did, with his magical powers. Pulled the kits right out of a hat. Should have seen it, it was awesome."

The others gaped at him, and not just because the Rum Tum Tugger wasn't taking all the credit. There were seven kittens to be saved after all. That was one marvellous magical rescue!

After some discussion the new arrivals each took two kittens and started moving them to a new den that Alonzo knew of. A tired Jennycole went with them, her seventh kit in her arms, but Tugger gathered up Mister Mistoffelees and carefully carried him home.

Tagging along with Mister Mistoffelees had turned out to be interesting. Tugger liked interesting. He liked it a _lot_.


	9. Chapter 9

_Some time later_ ….

"Welcome Jellicles, to the first rehearsal of _'The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles'_."

The assembled cats hurrahed and clapped their paws. Munkustrap held up his paws for silence and began assigning characters to various cats. Mistoffelees was paired with the ginger Tom Skimbleshanks and went off with him to learn the highland dance they had been allotted. It was lots of fun, and by the sounds of things the two of them got more done than the others did. Munkustrap's voice was constantly on the verge of hysterics and Ademetus' name in particular kept coming up.

"Aye, the reason Munkustrap is bein' so hard on poor Ademetus there," Skimbleshanks grinned during a rest break, "is tha' _he_ played the Rumpus Cat a wee while ago and doesnae like others tae play tha part. He's a soft spot for the role and hates when a cat moocks it up. You should ha' seen the Rum Tum Tuggers audition – I thought oour Protector was goin' tae explode!"

Mistoffelees tried to imagine the Rum Tum Tugger doing what another cat told him to for dance moves, but couldn't. The rockstar cat would scrap the plan and do his own dance instead! Which reminded him -

"Skimbleshanks, do you think I could do a dance for the Ball?"

"A solo ye mean?" the railway cat asked. Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, what would yir dance be about?"

"I could do some magic? I want to be noticed so they will send me up to the Heaviside Layer, so I can see my mum again," Mistoffelees admitted.

Skimbleshanks gave him a sad look. "I dinnae ken, laddie. There are cats down here tha' would miss ye."

"Mum could be missing me too," the kitten told him. "I miss her. And I want to see what is up there, maybe I could visit?"

"No kit, that's for when ye have been down here for a wee while. For now make friends, fall in love, have kits of yir own. Your mum wouldnae want you not tae live, young Tom." Skimbleshanks watched Mistoffelees's little face fall and put a comforting arm around him. "But I for one would like tae see ye magic, and watch ye dance. Yir a fine dancer, has nae anyone told ye that before?"

"No," Mistoffelees said, looking at Skimbleshanks uncertainly.

"Well, ye are. And if you and I are to impress the tribe during the Battle we had best be on with the rehearsal, what dae ye think?"

"Alright. Thank you for teaching me."

"Ye are welcome, little magic cat. Ye are most welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

"Were did you get that?" Exotica asked, eyes wide in admiration as Rumpelteazer strolled up to the junkyard gate one night, wearing a lovely string of white pearls.

"Mungojerrie gave 'em to me. He found 'em lying about and thought of 'is dear sister, wearing that 'orrible old chain and got me this instead. 'ees a gentleman cat, is me brother!" She twirled the necklace and delighted in the sound of the pearls rubbing together. To her they sounded like prosperity.

"It certainly is nice," Munkustrap said uncertainly, approaching them from his spot at the fence lookout. "Um, Mungo, they won't be … missed, will they?"

The two cat-burglars gave each other alarmed looks as the silver tabby approached, but Mungo was versed in sly patter and turned to the tribes Protector with an innocent smile.

"Nah sir, was down at Kensington Court I found the pearls, no one 'll miss 'em. They 'as so many jewels an' things. They might miss that vase we knocked over though…," the Torbie Tom added, giving his sister a sly grin. She smiled back as she remembered the loud crash it had made, nearly getting them caught!

"They 'ad lots more of them too," she chimed in, "bu' in the kitchen, not the library. I liked the library. There was loads of books to scratch."

The two turned expectant eyes on Munkustrap who gave a slight nod and motioned them on in to the junkyard.

"Oh, well, that's alright then." Munkustrap kept his face neutral as the two skipped off together, thinking they had pulled the wool over his eyes.

The twins were so much more lively now, Munkustrap thought as he watched them scamper away, compared to how they had been when Bustopher brought them in. They had become playful again and seemed to have forgotten the torment they had endured under Macavity.

Macavity. Just the mention of the name made the Jellicle Protector sigh. The ginger Tom was becoming worse over time. First it was mistaking young Demeter as a normal cat just because she was born in a litter and taking her as a mate way too young, then he press ganged Mungo and Teezer. He had become an actual menace to his old tribe mates and he and his hench-cats and rats had been placed on the watch list.

It hurt, to think of his intelligent brother becoming such an evil creature. They had had such fun when they were younger, looking after Tugger. He'd been born in a year that no other kits had been and his brothers had kept him busy with walks and mock battles, hunting and dancing.

Such wonderful memories, and now….

Well, life could be unpredictable that way. But at least things were looking up for Rumpelteazer and her brother.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tugger! Tugger! Rum Tum Tugger, look! I've learnt a new trick!" Mister Mistoffelees had tracked the Rum Tum Tugger down to the pantry, where the bigger cat was laboriously trying to haul himself to the top shelf.

"Busy," he grunted, scrabbling his hind paws in mid-air while pulling himself up with his fore paws.

"I can move three things at once!" Mistoffelees had been trying to do this for the longest time and was very excited. "That makes moving stuff so much easier – I can put big things in small places or little things in big ones or put heavy things…."

"Yeah, cool," interrupted Tugger, finally hauling himself up on the shelf. He then tipped the bowl of cream he wanted on its side so he could start lapping.

"Hey!" Mistoffelees stepped back primly as spilt cream trickled over the edge and just missed splattering all over his lovely black coat. "Why didn't you get this stuff when the human offered it to you before? Now you've made a mess."

"Didn't want it before," Tugger muttered, lapping busily. After a while he felt full enough to stop and look down at the other cat, who was still looking up at him with quiet excitement. "All right kit – show me what you can do."

Mister Mistoffelees held up a rather disgusting looking beetle with a flourish. "This beetle, a fork and a cork, will now magically change places," he announced, waving his paws in the air then calling "Presto!"

The beetle disappeared and a cork took its place in his paw.

"Where'd the cork come from?" Tugger asked.

"The cooks lemon essence bottle. The one that smells like the rum bottle."

"And the fork?"

"On the lawn."

"And the beetle?"

"SCREEEECH!"

The cook herself suddenly backed into the pantry, holding up her favourite essence bottle in horror, a large beetle waving creepily at her from its spout.

"Ha," Tugger grinned and tried to lick his whiskers clean, but the cream was too thick, he had it smeared all over his face and up to his ears.

The cook looked up at him and stopped screeching at the beetle and started screeching at him. Mistoffelees quietly slipped away as Tugger folded back his ears and hissed while the cook reached for the broom.

The magical cat grinned to himself as he watched Tugger streak away from the pantry, an angry cook in pursuit. Serve the Rum Tum Tugger right for not wanting to see his trick. Now, to find something fun to do. He wondered if he could get Jennyanydots to let him use her trophy cup. He was sure he could, it would make such a wonderful prop for his magic tricks!


	12. Chapter 12

"He wants to perform so that he can go to the Heaviside Layer," Munkustrap told his father, having come to the elder Tom to share his concerns. "I just, I don't want to encourage him. He's so young, although Everlasting Cat knows he's done more than enough saving those kittens to earn a dance of his own."

Old Deuteronomy nodded his noble grey head and purred comfortingly as his son lay out all his worries about the coming Jellicle Ball. This, concerning Mistoffelees, was by far the heaviest of them.

"Do you know how I choose who goes above?" he finally asked his son.

"No." Munkustrap was surprised at the question. "I guess, on their dance, on the merit of the cat, on their need…."

"The truth is," Deuteronomy told him in his warm and reassuring voice, "I don't choose. In that moment the Everlasting Cat talks to me, and I bow to its judgement. Never has its decision been wrong, or caused me discomfort or doubt."

Munkustrap gaped at his father - the Everlasting Cat was part of all cats, but to have it direct thoughts to you alone – this was an honour above all else!

"The dances and the songs are still important," the old cat continued earnestly. "If a cat is called above, those will be the last memories the tribe will have of them. And it never hurts to remind cats of what others amongst them have achieved in their lifetime, either. Remember when Majestica went?"

Munkustrap swallowed heavily. He remembered. Little Mistoffelees had been struggling fiercely in his arms, trying to get to his mother. She had been helped to the bottom of the ascension stairway, but had had to claw her way up alone, the none responsive half of her body dragged painfully, horribly, behind her.

The decision had been drastic, a mother leaving her kit behind, but with her broken back she would not have lived long anyway. It was pure luck that the Winter Solstice Ball had been mere days after her fall from the tree. Ascension to the Heaviside Layer did not usually occur then, but on special occasions in the past it had, and Deuteronomy had indicated that the same would apply that night.

There had been no dance, no song. Magestica had painfully made her way to the top and the others had watched her go in silence. The whole thing had been too horrible for even the joy that she would be returning to a new Jellicle life to bring much comfort.

"I remember," Munkustrap whispered to his father. Deuteronomy purred louder and rested a paw on his sons shoulder.

"That was not the best last memory to have of her." The old Tom contemplated his sons face for a moment. It was still a young face, but prone to introspection and worry. "It is up to you whether you let the kit sing, but know that I am positive that the Everlasting Cat will not call him. A kitten has never been called before," he finished reassuringly and Munkustrap let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," the silver tabby was comforted by his father's words. He would wait until closer to the day to decide if letting Mistoffelees perform was a good idea.

Tugger had been leaning on him pretty hard not to, which was unusual in itself. The Rum Tum Tugger generally didn't bother with _Ball_ business. He was far more interested in _balls_ , … oh Everlasting Cat, his wicked brother was starting to rub off on him! That is, not _rub off_ , but – oh, never mind!

"Now," Deuteronomy continued, leaning back and looking at his son with a twinkle in his eye. "I hear you are putting on my favourite play, about the Awful Battle of the Pekes…."

Munkustrap slapped a paw to his face in exasperation. Oh _Everlasting Cat_ , Old Deuteronomy knew about it, that meant they would have to go ahead with the whole, dreadful shambles.

"I am so looking forwards to seeing my favourite play!" Old Deuteronomy grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello precious one," the Rum Tum Tugger sidled up to Cassandra and ran his paw along her smooth cream and brown coat, admiring its sleekness. "Been up to any mischief lately?"

"Hello lover," the dark point Abyssinian replied. "Nothing the other girls don't know about yet. I know you keep up with all the gossip." She curled into his side, giving his shoulder a friendly lick before concentrating on cleaning one of her paws.

"It's true, I do." Tugger smirked. Everyone wanted to share their news with him. Talking of which, "I hear you've been seeing little Mistoffelees in odd corners of the Junkyard. "He's a bit young, isn't he?"

"Jealous, Tugger? Nothing to worry about. I've just been helping him with his dance." The elegant Queen gave a luxurious stretch, posing for a moment then relaxing back into his side. "He admires my _poise_ , and wanted to know how to do some of my movements for his show." She ran a paw through the air making mystic motions. Tugger caught it and gave the back of her paw a light kiss.

Cassandra laughed and pulled her paw away to bat playfully at Tugger's shoulder. He was such a flirt! "Mistoffelees also had Pouncival teach him how to do a proper forward roll for his dance. In return he taught Pounce some leaps and turns. It took a while to get the roll right – but he learnt what _I_ had to show him quickly."

"But you've been seen with him quite a bit," Tugger complained with a slight mew of disapproval.

"He showed me some magic tricks after that, and let me help him perform some for the others. Such a talented Tom."

"That he is," the Rum Tum Tugger replied, smiling as he recalled the incident with the beetle and the cork, a tale Mistoffelees had graciously kept to himself. He had not come out well in that story, and was grateful for the younger Toms discretion. "Thank you for looking out for him."

"Entirely my pleasure. I had to make myself scarce anyway – certain things were heating up a little too fast, if you know what I mean," she gave a smirk and ran one paw sexily down her side.

"Oh, really? Well, if you need any help with _Alonzo_ , you know I'm always available to make a little mischief." He smiled at Cassandra's raised eyebrow, but they both knew what was what.

"We'll see." Cassandra rubbed her head along his chin and gave a playful nip. Tugger reared his head out of reach, shaking his head in mock annoyance.

"You're going to be his mate one day, you know that, don't you?" he teased, a look of superiority settling over his handsome features.

"So long as _he_ doesn't know it yet, lover, I can have my fun." Cassandra purred. The two cats grinned at each other and settled down for a cat nap, closely entwined and purring with contentment.

….

On the other side of the Junkyard Mister Mistoffelees and Victoria were also curled close to each other, whispering confidences and batting half-heartedly at a toy ball.

"I think he likes me," Victoria said, hitting the ball to Mistoffelees. _Bat_.

"How can you tell? He kinda likes everyone," Mistoffelees answered with a return hit. _Bat_.

"He likes my dancing," she counted. _Bat_.

"Everyone likes your dancing," Mistoffelees replied reasonably. _Bat_.

"Not everyone tells me," Victoria pouted. _Bat_.

" _I_ tell you!" Mistoffelees complained. _Bat_.

" _You_ don't count. And he gave me a mouse the other day," she shared excitedly. "It wasn't even dead yet and we hunted it together and it was fun!" this last was said in a bit of a rush, as it had only happened recently and she still felt quite thrilled about it. _Bat_.

"He hangs about with the Rum Tum Tugger fan club, trying to imitate him," Mister Mistoffelees drawled with some disdain.

He might like the Rum Tum Tugger, but he found the other cats' reactions to the handsome Tom annoying. And Tugger himself could be a pain, with his 'let's stay in' or 'let's go out', or 'don't crowd me' or 'oh, are you busy – let me sit on you and demand attention' antics. _Bat_.

"Well, why shouldn't he? The Rum Tum Tugger is gorgeous!" Victoria swooned and missed the ball, having to get up and retrieve it. She had found the ball and picked it up when Plato walked into view, and she abandoned their game to go and talk to him.

/Urgh,/ thought Mistoffelees grumpily, annoyed at how easily she had forgotten him. Well, Plato was welcome to her, and if they wanted to do the mating dance, good luck to them! He didn't care. Just so long as Plato didn't hurt her.

Mistoffelees had been getting better at throwing lightning, so the other Tom had better behave, or there would be a bolt to the butt coming his way!

And a discontented Mistoffelees curled up to calm himself with thoughts of his ineffable name.


	14. Chapter 14

"So what do you think?" the Rum Tum Tugger put down his bag pipes and grinned widely at his brother.

"That is … that is really something else," Munkustrap told his younger sibling. Tugger beamed with pride, not catching the hesitation and forced cheerfulness on the silver tabby's face.

"So, I get to go in the play?" he urged happily.

"Yes - yes, that might be for the best …," Munkustrap considered what else the Rum Tum Tugger might get up to and quickly decided that the frankly quite awful bagpipes was the lesser evil.

"And I have even better news!" the Tugger crowed, reaching behind him and dragging a reluctant Mister Mistoffelees into view.

The kitten had been holding his paws over his ears, and gave the Jellicle Protector a sheepish grin as he lowered them. "Presto?" he said softly, and a light began to shine down on them. Looking up Munkustrap noticed an old electric light that no longer had power going to it, shinning with energy.

"What in the name of the Everlasting Cat … that is amazing!"

"Told you," Tugger nudged Mistoffelees and gave him a toothy grin. "We found some Christmas lights and stuff too – he can make 'em shine all night. Pretty things, all sparkly and colourful."

"This is perfect, Mister Mistoffelees." Munkustrap congratulated the bashful cat. "It will make a wonderful addition to the night. Thank you."

"If you could…," the small cat began, but the Rum Tum Tugger grabbed his shoulder and started pulling him away.

"Oh, look at the time. Our humans have been so annoyed at us wondering off, best to get home now. Night Munkustrap!" When they had gone a little way he let go of his friend and scolded him for trying to get his brother to let him have a song – Munkustrap was very busy right now, after all. And they did have to get home early.

"They're only upset with us because you jumped up when that human was doing something and made a mess of it, when the hairy one had been trying to get you to sit with it for hours," the younger cat sulked.

"You still have a needle stuck in your ruff, by the way." Mistoffelees added, purposely not pointing to where it was. To his annoyance the Rum Tum Tugger stopped being in a hurry and started a full groom to find the needle and remove the odd threads and wool strands that were hiding in his wild mane.

"Not a bad bit of work tonight," Tugger noted. "You get to show off your magic and I get to play the 'pipes. Cats will be talking about this Ball for ages!" he gave the smaller cat a grin.

"Yes, you're right," Mister Mistoffelees agreed, thinking solemnly of the bag pipes. He was never going to forget the amount of practicing the Tugger had been doing on their roof top, and neither would their humans. It was a good thing Tugger was so adorable, or they would both have been out on their ears.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a shriek and two giggling Queen kittens made their escape, having surprise tickled one of their elders successfully.

"Who started this tickling game with the kits?" asked a cross Jellylorum, the older yellow calico cat with more than enough on her mind. She was hoping her father Gus would ascend at the upcoming Jellicle Ball and she was worried about his health.

"Pouncival!" Alonzo, her nephew, summoned the most likely guilty party with a loud yell.

Caught in mid leap Pouncival gulped, being in trouble with Alonzo was worse than being in trouble with Munkustrap. The silver tabby had more of a sense of humour than his black and white second in command.

"Wasn't me!" the cheeky kit squeaked. "It was Mistoffelees!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Alonzo accused, his dark eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't me either!" Mister Mistoffelees declared, popping up besides Pouncival.

"Still don't know what I am talking about, do you?" Alonzo demanded, tilting his head.

"Was it about the mice costumes, because Misto said…," Mistoffelees elbowed his friend in the ribs, but it was too late.

"So that was you!" cried Jennyanydots, appearing from nowhere and grabbing them both by an ear. The kits howled as they were dragged away to remove the silly faces they had drawn on the mice masks for her song and dance routine.

The nephew and aunt watched the kits being hauled off and grinned at each other. Those mice costumes were Jennyanydots pride and joy, it had taken her ages to bully the other cats into finding the bits to make them.

And she had crafted them with loving care. To hear her speak the kittens' vandalism was on par with defacing a Rembrandt.

"If anyone _could_ make mice and cockroaches do her bidding, it would have been that cat," smiled Jellylorum, her fingers going to the yarn collar her Gumbie friend had made for her.

"Yeah, and … oh, I think I see our tickling culprit," Alonzo told his aunt, as the sound of giggling grew near and Skimbleshanks appeared, tickling his daughter Jemima as he held her suspended upside down in his arms.

"Skimble!" Jellylorum scolded the ginger Tom. "Put her down before she falls down!"

"Anythin' for yir m' dear!" Skimbleshanks grinned, tumbling his daughter to the ground. The little red kitten laughed even harder, before scampering away to join her friends, who were trying out some dance steps.

"Is everything goin' well for the Ball?" the railway cat asked, watching the girl kittens practice more dance moves as they moved around the junkyard.

"Gus isn't sure about going yet," Jellylorums confided. "But I'm worried that if he waits too much longer, well, he is getting on."

"Not all cats need tae go tae the Heaviside Layer, Jelly," Skimbleshanks reminded her with a gentle touch to her shoulder.

"He's my father, I don't want him to…," Jellylorum broke off and began industriously cleaning the fur on her flank. The two Toms looked at each other in discomfort, knowing she wanted them to ignore this display of unhappiness.

"So, uh, how is the security goin'?" Skimble asked to distract them both.

"Plato saw some large rats skulking about, but they had gone by the time the rest of us got there." Alonzo's lip curled with disgust. "They were sewer rats, you could still smell their stench."

"What are sewer rats doin' here?" Skimbleshanks asked in alarm, glancing around at the peaceful junkyard as if expecting rats to jump out at them. "The river is down, there has nae been any rain."

"I know, it's a puzzle. It's why Munkustrap is so happy Mistoffelees is providing some light this year."

"Aye, so Mistoffelees can produce light now?" This was news to the ginger Tom and he perked his ears in interest.

"He can make old lights go again, so we won't have to rely completely on that, er, battery? I can never get the terms right with human – and then I said, ' _sure, I'll chase those rats down, be my pleasure_ '!" Alonzo suddenly took a heroic stance, just as Cassandra came into view.

The short furred Queen gave him a mysterious smile before slinking off in the direction of the fields to hunt. Her tail gave a 'come follow' flick and Alonzo quickly gave his excuses and left, almost, but not quite, in the same direction.

"Oh tae be young and in lust," smirked Skimbleshanks, watching them go.

"Will you and Jennyanydots be trying for more kits?" Done with her grooming Jellylorum turned to her friend and gave him an assessing stare.

"Well, that is, I … I dinnae ken if…," The railway cat stumbled to a halt, patting at his side for his pocket watch, which he took out and fumbled with distractedly.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Skimble." It was Jellylorums' turn to lay a comforting paw on the Toms shoulder. "Nobody could have predicted it. Demeter certainly doesn't hold it against you, and you and she made a lovely kitten."

They both turned to watch as Jemima gave a screech and jumped on Exotica's tail. The other kit fell over and laughed, waving her paws in the air in surrender.

"I just canae feel right about it. I was supposed tae be protectin' her, escortin' her home after her ordeal with Macavity, and then …," Skimbleshanks trailed off, the memory of his failure still bright in his mind, even after all these months.

"Nobody was to know she would have her first heat then," Jellylorum gave him a quick hug and then stepped back so she could look him in the eye. "She called and you had to go. There is no reason for that to stop you having more kittens with the Queen you do love. And Jennyanydots is a _determined_ Queen. I'm sure you'll work it out."

She touched her nose to his shoulder, then gave a herself a vigorous stretch. "Now, I have to go help Admetus with his costume, he's having a bit of trouble with it, the poor dear." And she bustled away to find the sewing challenged performer.

"Poor dear mae furry butt," Skimbleshanks muttered. "That Tom is milkin' his role as Rumpus Cat f' all he's worth." With a chuckle the ginger Tom moved off, stopping to give Exotica a tickle, and receiving a surprise one from Jemima in return. He was looking forwards to the Ball.


	16. Chapter 16

Tugger laboriously climbed the old chestnut tree. The branches were well spaced and easy at the bottom, but became more difficult as you neared the top. Eventually he had climbed as high as a cat his size could, so he settled down onto a branch and casually looked up.

"So, still having problems with the lightning trick," he sail to the tip of one dejectedly swaying tail.

It didn't respond.

"Nobody will laugh if you don't get every trick every time, you know." Tugger examined his claws and bit at one of them to remove some loose nail. "It's amazing that you can do the things that you can do, when you're just a kitten still. Cats know that magic is unpredictable sometimes."

The tail stilled.

"I can't climb any higher, you know."

Slowly the tail disappeared, and Mister Mistoffelees crept onto a lower branch so that Tugger could see him.

"They wouldn't laugh?" the magical cat asked, looking at the Rum Tum Tugger with big kitten eyes.

"No," the Tom assured him firmly. /And if they do,/ he thought, /I'd give 'em such a bite!/

Tugger wasn't going to let another scornful bully, another Grizabella, spring up in their ranks. The old Glamour Cat had been mean, laughing at kits for their weaknesses.

The adults hadn't known, she was mistress of the unseen insult. The evil old crow had even told him once that his mane was scraggly. _His_ mane! And her cruel mocking had made Eppie and Nightingale leave the tribe, just because they liked each other and not Toms. Her taunts had driven them out as surely as blows would have.

He had gone to Munkustrap to complain, but the silver tabby had only recently become protector, and as no one else could back the young Rum Tum Tugger up, his brother had not believed him.

That had been the end of their close relationship. Eventually Exotica and Plato had become old enough to tell what they had seen of Grizabella's ways, and she had been expelled. But Eppie and Nightingale were still gone.

Tugger had made a promise to himself to stand up to anycat that acted like that in the future.

Mistoffelees was looking at him silently, probably trying to judge if Tugger was telling the truth. Would the other cats not laugh?

After a while he turned and began climbing the tree again. The branches sagged under his weight and Tugger held his breath, worried that the younger cat was going to fall.

The branches shook, and Tugger was preparing to break his oath to himself to never talk another cat out of doing something idiotic (that was sooo Munkustrap's job) when Mistoffelees came back down and crouched on a branch adjacent to his.

'Splurk'.

A wet, mutilated moth was spat out on the branch in front of him. Tugger looked into Mistoffelees big black eyes and gave a bit of a silent dry heave. The moth was … gooey.

But … if a kitten offers you a gift, you accept it. No matter how drooled on or squished. Jennyanydots had made that _painfully_ clear to him once after he rejected a half smushed bug from Exotica.

With an internal sigh he picked the moth up and tried to eat it with every sign of enjoyment. Mistoffelees began to purr and knead the tree branch under him.

"You're kind of nice, Tugger," he said. Tugger gave an undignified snort.

"Don't go maligning my character like that!" he declared, clasping at his chest in mock outrage. The younger cat grinned.

"Okay, if anyone asks I'll say you're a total bore. You kinda are that too," the kit added with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's more like it!" Tugger growled. Then he settled himself firmly on his tree branch and closed his eyes. Hmm, that moth had been just the thing for a late snack. Now for a beauty nap and he could do the rounds of his Queens later. Much later.


	17. Chapter 17

Bustopher Jones walked into the Junkyard swinging his ladle walking stick with a steady stump, stump, stump. Alonzo greeted him and directed the well groomed cat to the tyre where the others were making preparations for the Ball.

As he neared the area he could hear Gus giving commands to someone in his strong, carrying voice. He smiled as he thought that the old cat certainly had a good set of lungs on him still.

Once at the clearing the smile quickly disappeared, for up on a thin wire - high above the dance area - was little Mister Mistoffelees, a line of festive lights hanging from his jaws.

"Get down from there at once!" he boomed, face paling even more when the kitten did as he asked by scampering down the wire at a run. He grabbed Mistoffelees in a hug as soon as his paws hit the ground and looked at Gus with indignation and some genuine anger. "How could you make him do that, Gus?" he demanded in a horrified voice "You know how his mother nearly died!"

Gus blinked, he had totally forgotten that Magestica had fallen from a height and broken her back. "Er, the kit is very stable on his paws Bustopher," he tried to defend himself, but Jones was herding the smaller cat away, smothering him against his great bulk so that Mistoffelees couldn't defend the older cat or claim the idea as his own.

"Munkustrap!" Bustopher called, nearing the tyre and catching sight of the Jellicle Protector. "Keep an eye on Gus, would you? The cat is reckless when it comes to others lives, and I've a good mind to pull his nose if he does anything like this again!"

Having witnessed the incident, and knowing how Jones fretted when Mistoffelees climbed anything higher than a milk crate, Munkustrap agreed to keep a closer eye on Gus. He hoped his agreement would cause Bustopher to relax and let go his hold on the poor kit being squashed in his arms. Misto was turning blue.

Bustopher did let Mistoffelees go and the kit looked up at the larger tuxedo cat with a mixture of mortification for being called down from the wire like a tiny kit and regret for having scared the older cat so.

Bustopher gave Misto's ears a lick, then keeping a paw around his shoulders turned back to Munkustrap.

"I am here to let you know that while I can make it briefly to the Jellicle Ball, I won't be able to stay for long. Things are happening with my human and his associates, and I must be on hand to advise them. Do tell Old Deuteronomy I am sorry and give him my best wishes for the event, won't you?"

"Certainly, sir." Munkustrap told him, knowing how important Bustopher's work with his human was. "You will be able to stay long enough for your song?"

"Certainly, wouldn't miss that! Now I must get on. Come walk me to the exit, young scamp, I have a word or two to say to you about the dangers of walking at heights," and he steered Mistoffelees away, gently scolding him as they went.

"There goes one crazy cat," the Rum Tum Tugger swaggered into view, giving the departing Bustopher a disapproving look.

"He's just worried. And don't tell me you liked seeing Mistoffelees walking up there, I could see you watching him, you looked like you had constipation," Munkustrap laughed at his brother.

"Yeah, well," Tugger fluffed out his ruff in a show of unconcern. "You don't need that string of lights up there anyway, you only need the spotlight up on that wire, to shine on the nights Star – me!" and he wiggled his hips and poked out his tongue.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and climbed off the tyre to go and check on preparations for the Ball. His younger brother had no respect, and probably never would. But there was no doing anything about it.

….

The night was perfect, the moon hung huge in the sky, just a few scuttling clouds to ripple across its surface like the marks left behind by a set of giant claws.

On the breeze a faint song could be heard, as the Jellicle cats from everywhere were softly singing -

"Jellicle Cats come out to-night  
Jellicle Cats come one come all:  
The Jellicle Moon is shining bright -  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball."

"Are you ready little magical cat?" the Rum Tum Tugger asked, heading towards the gate of their small garden. The flowers there looked ghostly, flooded as they were in the light of the Jellicle Moon.

"Yes," said Mister Mistoffelees, trotting from the moon shadow of their shared humans' house and into the light. "I am."

Together they followed the moonbeams through the streets, over the fields and to where the music and the magic of the Jellicle Ball lay waiting for them.

The End.


End file.
